Dont Forget
by XXaelmaeXX
Summary: A dream that always meant to be a Dream. EdwardXBella


**All the Characters are Owned By Stepahnie Meyer :) but the Plot is mine. The song is not mine.**

**Note:**

**This is a Oneshot songfic of dont forget by Demi Lovato.. :D I hope you will like it guys! **

"**Dont Forget"**

Bella POV

Its Been years since ive came back from Forks... everything still looks the same, even the weather still doesnt change. I wonder how's rosalie and alice been? Since what? 8 years?... I've been 17 years old since ive gone to New York to fulfill my dreams as a Dancer and after staying for 3 years in new york ive become a famous dancer in theater and now here I am back in forks washington to fulfill my second dream...

The Diner is still busy as it seems, and it looks like its been renovated since the last time i've been here, the last time i've been here is when I was with _him_. I cant still forget him, after these years he's all ive been thinking about and not knowing how he's been is driving me crazy..

The door of the Diner suddenly opened and there I saw him with Rosalie and Alice and with someone else,he looks happy and radiant than ever since I last saw him.. he suddenly looks up and our eyes met, he stared at me for a minute before looking back at the girls he's been with... I feel my heart break into pieces by his cold behavior, I suddenly just want to get out of here, away from him and away from the girl.. I ran outside the diner, I ran until I stopped at the playground in the park... this is where weve first met, I can still remember that day

_Flashback_

a 8 year old bella is sitting in the swing watching the kids at her age play.. she was new in town and doesnt know anyone yet so she's kinda shy approaching them... suddenly a emerald eye boy came running towards her and held his hand open.. she looks confusedly at him.. but the emerald eye boy just smiled at her and said " I'm your new friend Edward and your going to be my new friend..?"

"Bella" the little girl said

_End of flashback_

**Did you forget that I was even alive?**

**Did you forget everything we ever had?**

**Did you forget, did you forget about me?**

I let my tears fall as I remember that day, how I wish I could go back to that day...

_Flashback_

"Edward!" a petite brunette yelled at him, hugging him while letting her tears flow to her beautiful cheeks

"What's wrong bells?" Edward asked her, while hugging her and whispering comforting words at her ears

"Edward-hiccup-James and his-hiccup-friends are bullying me again"bella cried at her bestfriend

"That bastard"Edward whispered angrily."Dont worry bells I will take care of you"He said while hugging her tight to him.

_End of flashback_

Youve always been there for me, youve beat up james and his friends because of what they did to me eventhough yuove been hurt so badly still you want to protect me.

**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**

**Did you forget we were feeling inside?**

**Now I'm left to forget about us****  
****But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong **

**Our love is like a song, **

**you can't forget it****  
****So now I guess this is where we have to stand**

**Did you regret ever holding my hand?**

**Never again, please don't forget, don't forget  
**

_Flashback_

"Bella, there's something I want to say to you" edward said nervously

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Bella asked worriedly

"umm... Bella I...Love you" Edward whispered, while looking anywhere but her

"Edward" Bella whispered, he looked at her and waited for his rejection to come. But instead of hearing his rejection he heard her say "I love you too"She said while blushing at looked at her for a minute before smiling at her and hugging her close to him.

_End of flashback_

**We had it all, we were just about to fall Even more in love, **

**than we were before I won't forget, **

**I won't forget about us  
But somewhere we went wrong **

**We were once so strong **

**Our love is like a song you can't forget it  
Somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong **

**Our love is like a song, **

**you can't forget it at all**

"Edward"I whispered while hugging myself.

"Bella"I heard someone whispered, and I saw you there, still looking as handsome as you were before. I tried to find my voice but I'm still caught up in looking at you, you looked and started walking towards me, youve sat in the swing beside myself and youve asked "What are you doing here?"

"I live here" I replied while looking down

"Bullshit!" youve suddenly said to me. "Why now? Why now after 8 years?"you asked again

"I wanted to see you again" I replied honestly.

"Its too late bella, its been too late since youve walked out in our lives 8 years ago just to fulfill your dreams although I dont blame you, your dancing makes you happy"You said while looking at me deeply. I feel my tears started to fall again, so I turn away from you, so that you wont see my tears.

"Why does it have to be too late?" I asked weakly

You just smiled at me and said. " Because we now have different priorities, yours is your dance and mine is with my fiancee.

I just looked at you for a minute before saying " do you love her?"

You just replied to me. "Like I've love my own life". I just nodded and look at the trees swaying.

You suddenly stand up and said " goodby bella, I hope you will find your dreams" and you suddenly walked away.

I look at you for a moment before whispering. " i've already found it but its one of the dreams that will remain always a dream"

**And at last all the pictures have been burned**

**And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned**

**I won't forget, please don't forget us  
Somewhere we went wrong**

**Our love is like a song **

**but you won't sing along**

**You've forgotten about us**

**Don't forget**

**Note:**

**There you go! My first one shot! :D I cant believe it! Hahaha.. although this song really holds a special place in my heart.. so hope you like it and please give a Review.. :D**


End file.
